Random Stories Volume 1
by toothandmeat
Summary: This is a collection of random stories..try to follow along with the randomness :D
1. Shoop Da Whoop Powder prt 1

I was walking down the woods, when I spotted a tin can that seemed to be full of something. "It's probably just hobo piss" I said, but then I opened it and it was blue sparkling powder. "O.o…." I read the label. "…Shoop Da Whoop Powder?"….."NICE :D!!", and with that I ran home and I tucked the can in my shirt.

"Guys check this out!!" as I said confronting my companions.

"Tooth that stuff will never work" said Tails.

"How do YOU know it'll work!!" said I.

"Because I have an IQ of 500, and you have the attention span of a small dead rodent."

"I do NOT and furthermore-OH A ROLLY-POLLY BUG!!" as I said staring at said insect.

"Tooth this stuff won't work. It is just some crappy colored powder made by a computer nerd", said the black & sleek Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Well, Shadow we all saw some pretty bizarre stuff…remember those radioactive moose at Turkey" I said. He cringes.

"I"m trying to forget those damn moosen, Tooth."

"Actually there just called moose, Tooth was right Shadow" said Silver the fluff-tastic Hedgehog.

"Humph" said the resultant hedgehog.

"Tooth even if this did work…I'd have to kill you." said the violent Blaze the Cat.

"O.O…errrrrr…Blaze. Why do you hate me so?" said I cowering.

"I don't hate you, its just that you just piss me off a lot" said the female cat with an evil glare, on her face.

"Well even if it DID work, which I'm saying it won't. How can we reverse it?" said the brother of Shadow, Twilight the Fox.

"Well, my foxy brother, it says just let them finish themselves…kind of like hiccups or the sniffles."

"Well, I wanna see this stuff in action" said Sonic our famous hero.

"As you wish!" I said opening the stuck lid of the can.

"Tooth NO!!" everyone yelped, but it was too later the powder absorbed into the room…infecting everyone in there.

"….Is everyone ok?" said Mina the Mongoose, the wife of Tails.

"I'm fine, but Blaze looks angrier than normal." I said pointing at the mad cat.

"Tooth. If I or Flame (holding her son, Flame the Cat), get this disease filled powder, into our lungs….I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!!" she said foaming a little at the mouth.

"O.O….I'm sure we're all fine…." I said.

"Daddy..I feel weird", said Blaze the Fox son of Tails.

"Is it intestinal distress?" said the concerned father.

"No..it feels like I gotta….FIRE MAH LAZAH!!" as he said then fires his laser into the rooftop…..

"O.O….Tooth..we're gonna kick your ass", said everyone who was awe-struck, while I was hopping up and down with joy

"I TOLD IT WOULD WORK!!" I said….

**LOL, this idea is genuise if I say so myself. Now what will happen in prt.2 you might ask? WAIT AND FIND OUT YOU LAZYS YOU!!**


	2. Shoop Da Whoop Powder prt 2

…Blaze was then quickly huggled by his father, who looked at me with an "It's all your fault!" face.

"Tooth, you made my son….errrrrr…FIRE HIS LAZAH!!" Tails said quickly followed by a laser fire.

"O.O…oh come on you did that on purpose, Tails, and besides this is funny XD" I said.

"There is nothing funny about DR.OCTAGONAPUS!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the black hedgehog Shadow, who then fired his laser.

"I BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" said Silver who fired his laser.

"Dad you look like an LAZAH BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" said Flame who just fired his laser.

"TOOTH!! THIS IS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ALL BLAAAAAAAAAAAAH YOUR BLAAAAAAAAAAAAH FAULT BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" yelled Blaze between lasers.

"O.O…Silver I think Blaze needs some booze…A LOT OF BOOZE!!" said I cowering behind Twilight who would usually hug me but was to busy trying not to fire his laser.

"I……think….if…we…stay…perfectly…still…we…will…be…ok…..BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Sonic said trying to take control, but fired the biggest laser yet.

"How am I suppose to BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…when I keep doing that!!" said Knuckles angrily.

"Guys…I think your over-reacting…I'm perfectly fine…(does dramatic pause, like before hiccups)…see….I'm fine. ", said I with a smile.

(Now here comes the part of the chapter where everyone but me, fires there laser without control, right after one another. So I'm just gonna, write there names' instead of "BLAAAAAAAAAH!! Said Silver". Ok?...ok…here we go.

Silver, Shadow, Shadow, Blaze, Mina, Tails, Blaze, Blaze, Twilight, Sonic, Comet (Sonic's son), Blaze (the fox), Flame, Silver, Twilight, Nightfall (Twilight's son), Sally (Sonic's wife), Midnight (Shadow's wife), Ryan (Tails biological brother), Ryan, Tails, Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Mina, Twilight, Nightfall, Silver. (Phewwwwwww…ok I think they ran out of juice. So let's skip ahead a minutes shall we?)

6 minutes later…..

"(panting) I'm..glad…that's..over…." said Tails.

"Yeah" said everyone in unison.

"Wait a minute….Tooth didn't even shoot one laser!!" said Silver the tired Hedgehog.

"Oh that's because I held my breath when I opened the can…I was wondering why you guys didn't do that either.", said I with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"O.O….grrrrrrrr….TOOTH, WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!!" said everyone else in unison.

"O.O" I made that face with a big anime style sweat drop and high-tailed it out of there, with them with assorted weapons chasing me.

"OWWWWW, can't you guys take a joke!!" I said getting hit in the ass with Blaze's fireballs.

And they chased me into the sunset. THE END (no characters were harmed in the making of this story) :D.

**Ohhhhh, man am I mischevious :3. Well what am I gonna do next? Find out in the next short story :D!!**


	3. The Babying prt 1

The day started out like the usual, we all had breakfast, chilled out leaving each other alone then, grouped back together to watch TV, but suddenly…..

"(kicks open door) GUYS!!" said the eager Tails.

"O.O….what?" said everyone else in shock.

"I made a new invention, it's called "The Age-O-Ray", and it can make people younger or older, it's main purpose is to make people younger when there about to die of old age, I'm sure to win another Noble Peace Prize :)" said the joy-filled fox.

"…ok Tails..two things..1. You already have 54 Noble Peace Prizes and 2. Does this even work?" said the skeptical Shadow

"Well let's go try it out" said Tails.

"Ok…I see the plot device here…I'm gonna leave cause' whenever we do something like this I screw it up..so I'm gonna go to Taco Bell, later" said I leaving through the front door.

"O.o…..ok..lets try this" said Tails who was leading everyone outside, following his lead.

Outside everyone grouped around Tails who tested his new toy on a pickle and made it 32 years older.

"ohhhhhhhhh…THE SMELL!!" said everyone but Tails pinching there noses.

"Yeah it does make things tend to stink sometimes" he said with a big anime sweat drop.

As he blasted the pickle back to current age, his machine started splitting with purple lightning.

"Hey guys I brought back. Some…Cinnamon Twists…shit…." I said seeing baby versions of my friends waddling around on the ground.

"(picks up Tails) What happened!!" I said saying to the adorable baby.

"..Bah?" said the confused young in'.

"(puts him down and picks up Twilight) Well at least your all so very adorable!" I said with a smile giving a nosie to my little big fox brother.

"(puts little hand towards mouth and cocks head)" Twilight did this cutely shortly after the nosie.

"(looks around to see friends constanley falling down and waddling)…How am I gonna fix this mess?" I said with a puzzled expression……

**OH BOY, BABY FRIENDS!! (glomps pile of baby friends) Babies:..Bha, wah ya? Tehehehehehehehe..what will happen next? Keep reading to find out :3**


	4. The Babying prt 2

…..I put down my adorable fox brother, and started rounding up the others.

"Tails come here!!...Silver don't put that in your mouth!! Knuckles be nice to Ryan!!...O.O…..Shadow put down the assault rifle..and put your hands were I can see em'" I was saying trying to get a hold of everyone.

"Swonics the name spweeds my game!!" said baby Sonic zooming around at the speed of sound.

After finally getting everyone inside and in high chairs, I started a whole new problem….

"Who's hungry?" asked me to the babies.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" yelled all the babies, meaning they are hungry.

I noticed Blaze walking into the kitchen by herself.

"Gotcha little missy" picking up the little kitten.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" cryed the little pouting cat who doesn't wanna be picked up by me..because normally she already kinda hates me.

I plopped her on the floor and told her to calm herself, so to get in my face she shot fireballs everywhere, when the door suddenly opened……

"….O.o….."

"Oh Espio, I'm so glad you're here, Tails's new invention backfired and made everyone babies!!" I yelled frantically over the noise of crying babies.

"Tooth..you obviously never babysitted babies before………NINJA POWER!!" he said then, he yelled his battle cry and threw out bottles of milk into their tiny hands.

" (mouth a gap)..how are you so good at this?" I said shocked by his babysitting skills.

"I had a lot of practice with Vector and Charmy" said the solid ninja.

(Flashback)

"Charmy, use the Y button to slide!!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

(End Flashback)

While Espio's eye was twitching and I was getting baby food ready, Ryan finally found Tails.

"BWO!!" (bro) said the cute brown fox hugging his brother.

"Babbababababababababa" said Tails cutely smiling while letting his brother hug him.

"(runs in) MY Bwo!!" said Sonic ripping Tails out of Ryan's grip, and so it begins…

"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!" said them both tugging Tails, who hadn't a clue what is going on.

Espio finally noticed and glared at them and gave the "Stop it, effective immediately" point at them.

"O.O….share bwo" said the two brothers settling down.

"FLY!!" said Silver picking up a TV with his powers and hurling it out the window.

"Ok everyone I got the food ready!!" I said finally coming out of the kitchen…….

**Oh man are these guys a handfull..good thing Espio came along. STAY TUNED, because some good ol' fashioned "fluff" will be in next chapter (sees audience memebers leave) (aims Colt Python at them) SIT THE FUCK DOWN!! Audience: O.O...(sits back down)... Much better..we'll be right back with more fluff, and baby shennagians :3**


	5. Tickle Torture prt 1

I spotted Twilight on the couch sleeping….I was in that kind of mood..to pull some pranks.

"..awesome…" I said as I crept over to my fox brother with a thing of lipstick in my pocket.

I rubbed his tummy, to get him to relax..he purred from it..then I striked.

"Tooth what are O.O AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed as I turned his white belly fur..into a hot pink #7 color :D.

"Tooth please..no more XD" he said between laughs..then I took out the butter.

"AHHHHHH MARAGIN!! O.O" he yelled as I thrusted butter into his navel cavity.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA XD, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!! XD" he wailed.

"Because we don't cuddle enough" I said with an evil smirk.

I took out a sawn-off shotgun….and aimed for him.

"O.O''….Tooth please…..I'll cuddle you more, I SWEAR!!" he shrieked but I pulled the trigger.

Blood was everywhere as I ate his carcass…lol.. just kidding it was only silly putty :D.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD''" he laughed with relieve he actually thought I was gonna kill him.

It's time to unleash my battery!" I said as I shoved a thick power battery in his navel.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA THAT REALLY TINGLES XD!!" he yelped from the tiny electrocution he was receiving.

"Now to finish you" I said taking out a small black jar with no label.

He was obviously wondering what would be next, because he had goose-bumps.

I opened the lid….and released…a big…furry….tarantula.

"O.O TOOTH PLEASE NO!!" he said trying to escape, but it was too late the arachnid crawled to his belly button…..and seemed to tickle him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD!! FURRY DEATH FURRY DEATH!!" he yelled, as the spider kept' going.

"Ha the Tickle Tarantula of Guatemala….enjoy him" I said leaving him flailing around trying to throw off the arachnid, not wanting to touch it.

Tails was happily in his lab trying to create a plasma coil….of course his superior hearing would hear me right away….I had to distract him. I threw a "That was Easy" button across the room. As it said its catchphrase, the bewildered Tails, looked over in that direction….then I pounced him.

"WHAT THE!!...TOOTH!!,….WHAT ARE YOU O.O" he stopped asking as soon as he saw me with a pickle.

"..Now…time for some…..PICKLE TICKLE!!" I said as I rubbed the pickle into this particular foxie's navel cavity.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NONONONONONNOONONOONON XD!" he shrieked but I wouldn't listen.

"Time for some marbles!!" I said actually playing a game of marbles with my self in his navel.

"AHAHAHAHA HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!! XD!!" he yelled, confused by the improbability of this whole ordeal.

I dumped a small jar of garlic cloves into his belly button.

"OH EWWWWWWWWWW, TOOTH THAT REAKS!!" he said with an annoyed frown.

"Don't worry your little capitalist head….I'll fix it, ski" I said in my Russian accent.

I first put in Elmer's Glue, then added some incense sticks and light them….and walked away….leaving Tails gagging and laughing from the fuse and the small warmth the sticks were giving off…..

**This was a request fic from Ultimate Sonic Fan 1...he really liked this idea so he wanted me to make it A.S.A.P, so part 2 will come shortly, and "The Babying" is still going, so don't fret. :3**


	6. Tickle Torture prt 2

……I found Blaze in the garden feeding the random wildlife (awwwwww, that's so cute). I knew he might shriek for help..so I took out some peanut butter….I lunged for him and knocked him, with me on top off him….

"DAD, HEL-" couldn't finish because I had just shoved a spoonful of PB down his throat.

"Mppfhhhhh"…he started eating it, but he was smiling, cause' he reanalyzed it was me, and I was playing.

"Prepare for some serious stuff, little buddy" I said with evil in my voice, which made Blaze giggle with joy (but it should be fear).

I took out an odd colored box that could fit in your shirt pocket.

"What are those…sounds like macaroni" he asked.

"…You better hope its' macaroni." I said pouring candied meal-worms into his navel.

"EWWWWWWW!! GET THEM OUT GET THEM OUT!! T.T" he wailed from pure grossness, then I freaked him out, by eating some (there actually quite good, I suggest you try em' (makes evil grin)). I then took out a platypus egg.

"O.O…that doesn't look like a chicken egg.." he said with fear.

"It's not…its worse" I then cracked it, and the yolk center was red with oddness, and the slime around it was green.

"EWWWWWW, WHY IS IT SO WEIRD LOOKING T.T!!" he wailed from having odd eggs and dead bugs in his navel.

"Now your gonna get slimed" I took out a jug of orange slime.

"O.O…UNCLE TOOTH PLEASE NO MORE!! MY FUR IS RUINED ALREADY ENOUGH!! T.T" I was obviously feeling bad from torturing him so much….but just this and one more thing.

I slimed him up good, with him whimpering all the way.

"Ok Blaze….one more thing" I said holding a dead squid, and a fillet knife.

"O.O…your not gonna cut me up and feed me to that squid are you? T.T" he said with teary eyes.

"OF COUSRE NOT!!" I shrieked back, and with that I gutted out the squid's beak and rested the body part on his bellybutton and ran away, with him flailing around then also running into the house (more than likely going to wash himself).

Nightfall was on the computer in a chat room, talking to his comrades. I was in his closet….waiting for a moment to strike.

He started nodding off, from weariness….now is my chance….I lunged for him and tackled him by surprise.

SexyBlackBelly: I'm about,.wahahAIYHDAIGFHEWP0GF!! (that was him getting tackled off the computer).

DarkSonic55:...Nightfall…NIGHTFALL!!...that god damn asshole, went off again….he doesn't stay on without interruptions.

"O.O…Uncle Tooth..(makes angry face) what are you doing??" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I think you should be a little more nicer, to me….my little tough buddy" I said whipping out a cactus, but first I removed his navel ring.

"O.O…you don't got the guts to hurt me" he said with a sad puppy face, to mock me.

"Humph…oh yeah?" I said thrusting a cactus needle into his navel.

"YEOWCH!!...you… just….hurt me….." he said with shocked annoyance.

"Yeah and there is more from where that came from" I said taking a bottle of Maple Syrup, I dump it in.

"..Is that all you got?" he said, with a cocky attitude.

"Oh….that's not for you.." I said taking out some slugs.

"O,O…s-s-s-s-s-Slugs!!" he said, never having live objects in his navel before.

I dumped them in and let them feast on the sweet nectar, like substance in his navel.

"(cringes) Ok….I learned my lesson….please stop." He asked, with fear.

"I ain't done yet" I said taking out quick-drying cement.

"O.O…UNCLE TOOTH PLEASE NO!!" he wailed but I had already started pouring some in….trapping in the sticky slugs, and some cactus needles.

"So when you pick that out...you'll have dead slugs in your bellybutton" I said walking off, leaving him awfully shocked by what happened….Let's hope next time I don't get a urge to torture YOUR bellybutton (points at screen) THE END.

**Well, I made a whole story in one night...I hope you like it...I know USF1 will :3. Wait for "The Babying prt.2" It's gonna be delicious..just like me :3 (giantesses in crowd with bibs) Mmmmhhhhmmmmm..O.O...errrrrrr..I have to go now, BYE! (flies out window).**


	7. Waterpark Fluff

Ryan found his cub, sweating in the corner on a hot summers' day…..

"Come on buddy we gotta do something" said the father.

"Dad….it's too to do anything" said his son, Anthony panting like a dog.

"Hmmmmmmm….there's got to be something for us, to do while staying cool, while having some alone quality time together" subconsciously thought by Ryan.

Suddenly a flier fly into the room through the window that read "NEW WATERPARK KIDS UNDER 10 FOR FREE!! ADULTS ONLY 5!! (pretty good deal)".

"Hey, kiddo…." asked Ryan.

"Yeah?" still panting, answered Anthony.

"..Get your swimsuit on….were going someplace" said Ryan.

Anthony clearly got excited and ran to his room.

15 minutes later…..

They arrived at the waterpark themed SQUISHIN' JOES!! "A place where a weird guy sprays you with a hose!!"

"O.o…that's a weird motto" pondered Ryan.

"COME ON, DAD!!" Anthony dragged his father into the not so crowded theme park.

"Hmmmmm….lets go on the "Gash Opener" said Ryan, pointing at a unfinished looking water slide that leads to 40 foot drop into a pool that was crowded with people swimming.

"O.O" it was obvious that Anthony was freaked out.

"Come on you'll go down with me….and I'll make sure we land on that guy" Ryan said pointing at an obese walrus.

"hahahahahahaha XD" laughed Anthony, but was suddenly dragged by his father.

"Please keep your hands, feet, flippers, tails, ears, whatever is attached to your body in the slide at all times" said the squeaky voiced teen watching the ride.

"Why, not Pizza Face?" said Anthony.

"Wha?" answered the teen.

"Nothing…(whispers) nice one" said Ryan, who then whispered a compliment to his son.

As they flew down the slide Ryan was yelling with adrenaline and Anthony was covering his eyes whimpering.

They landed on the walrus, like Ryan said they would but, he didn't seem to notice (XD).

"Come on, buddy you gotta let go of my torso, sooner or later" said Ryan.

Anthony slowly let go, then Ryan huggled him, and said:

I'm gonna get us some ice-cream, wait here.

Anthony was left alone only for 2 seconds then some punk kids approached him.

"Hey kid…give us all of your moneyz" said a dolphin….which Anthony found strange.

"Yeah, yo moneyz" repeated two gorillas who looked like twins….and morons.

"I don't have any money" said Anthony with his arms crossed.

"…and if I did the likes of you wouldn't be getting, it fish-face." he added on.

The dolphin squeaked an angry dolphin squeak (o.O) and the gorilla twins went "Oh Shnap" in unison.

"Oh….squeak….thats very kind of you to let us practice karate on you" smirked the dolphin.

"…say what?" said Anthony who was quickly grabbed and was being punched in the gut by the dolphin.

"HEY, STOP IT YOU LITTLE TWAT!!" said Ryan running over.

The gorilla twins panicked and ran, but at the last moment the dolphin landed a cheap shot on Anthony…right in the eye.

"YOU BETTER RUN, YOU PUNKS!!" yelled Ryan.

"Little buddy are you-…….what happened to your eye!!" questioned Ryan.

"They….were holding me down...cause I wouldn't give them money….then I made fun of the dolphin kid….and he punched me in the gut a couple of times….and when you came over…..he socked me right in the eye." Said Anthony holding back tears, revealing a black eye.

"…….GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…….WAIT……..HERE!!" said Ryan chasing after the kids, which he found quickly, with his sensitive hearing.

He first, finds the gorilla twins, he actually froze then fainted from the sight of this angry fox.

"humph..….bullies….are always cowards…" stated Ryan….then went after the dolphin.

He finally corned the dolphin in the men's room.

"So….you like beating up kids who are smaller than you huh?" interrogated Ryan.

"..yeah….whats it to you?" remarked the bully, but was still afraid.

"Well….there is a problem with your little "hobby"……YOU MESSED WITH MY SON!!" said Ryan who quickly snatched the little dolphin up.

"hey…put me down!!...I'll sue you!!"

"You can't sue me, your just a kid...but I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!!" said Ryan angrily.

"O.O'" sweated the little dolphin.

SCENE MISSING: Trust me….that scene was like "The Sopranos"...all I can tell you is he broke his wrist and knocked out some teeth, and twisted his ankle….only using his tails O.O.

"Hey buddy, I got them for you" said Ryan handing his son a ice-pack for his eye, pulling it out of thin air.

"Thanks dad…..I'm tired...can we come back tomorrow?' asked Anthony.

"Sure, little buddy" said Ryan picking up his cub and giving him a piggy back ride all the way to the car. THE END.

**Oh man, you best never mess with the foxie cubs :D. Well, this fic was cute..and violent ...anywho another request made by Ultimat Sonic Fan 1, I hope you like it buddy .**


	8. Blaze's Day

Blaze awoke with a headache….she was also happy cause Silver rocked her world last night (high fives him) "YOU DAH HEDGEHOG!!".

She went to get some coffee, to see her lover and their child asleep on the couch.

"Awwwwwwww….there so cute together" she whispered, trying not to wake them.

She made her coffee, and did her morning routine: Do the laundry, make the beds (God knows, they ain't gonna make em' ), make her boys some breakfast, and water the plants (when I'm not around she takes her angry out on the surrounding foliage).

"I'm bored…I did everything faster than normal…none of the girls are around. The guys aren't around either...Silver and Blaze might sleep till' 4 o clock (then why did she make them breakfast O.o?)…..the only person available would be Tooth…..but I can't stand him unless he is high or drunk, or in severe pain…….think I'll just go do things by myself." She thought to her self.

She went to the park with her coffee and the paper, and found a bench and read……she was enjoying the peace and quiet she was getting…..and she was enjoying all the families playing with there children…….today seemed to be pretty good…..but don't count your chickens before they hatch Blaze……

"(singing) Ding Fries Are Done Ding Fries Are Done……Hey Blaze!!" I shouted across the park.

"O.O….Oh dear sweet Jesus no…not him" she said with a slight twitch in her eye.

"Hi Blaze" I said jogging up to her.

"Hello….(grinding teeth)…Tooth" she snarled.

"I got your package you sent me…but why would I want a poisonous snake as a pet…that's not very safe, you know." I said with obliviousness.

"Tooth…I'm going to be blunt with you" she sighed.

"Ok...lay it on me" I said.

"I was having a good day…..and I wanna keep it that way….without YOU (she pokes my nose)….messing it up, with your annoyances….got it?" she threaten.

"………wait I'm sorry, what about elephants on unicycles'?" I said, obviously not paying attention.

"…….(creates fireball) LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled at me.

"Ok, but I only wanted to ask you something" I said ignoring her rage, cause' I know I didn't do anything…yet.

"(depletes fireball and calms down a bit)…..yes, what is it?" she asked.

"……What should you do when someone you like is grouchy?" I asked.

"O.o….I don't know it depends on the-" she was saying until I cut her off.

"YOU HUG THEM!!" I said glomping her.

"O.O….LET…ME…GO…..YOU…HAVE….3……SECONDS….TO…REACT…..1…2…..3…." she was threatening in a calm way.

"(lets go) Sorry…..but you seemed grouchy!" I stated.

"…….If I even SEE you today or even HEAR you…you don't even have to be near me……but if your in my area……I'm gonna burn the flesh off your pathetic bones" she said.

"O.O.…hehehehehehhee…..BYE BLAZE!!" I said leaving only a smoky silhouette of myself.

"Good" she said with triumph in her voice.

She later decided to see a movie...she went to the local movie plaza, and decided on the only interesting seeming movie.

"Hmmmmmmm……I think I'll try……."Blindess" ( a new movie that looks really stupid to me).

2 hours later……

"O.O…Must wash brain……" she said walking out like a zombie.

"Hmmmmmm……I'll think I'll grab a submarine sandwich…yummy." she said as her stomach growled.

After enjoying her ham and cheese sandwich, on wheat bread with lettuce tomato and mayo (lol….I'm eating that right now XD) , she decided to home and relax with a nice bubble bath and a good book (sounds very soothing).

She entered her house to find a note on the fridge it stated:

Dear, Shnokkums

Me and Flame went to the circus (I hope theres cotton candy, and peanuts!!), If I come home on a soda fizz…you know the drill…..I even shined the frying pan for you.

Truly yours,

Silver the Power Rocket (O.O….nice name!).

"Ok….well at least I have the house to myself" she said putting back the letter.

She did what she planned with the tub and the book and the reading and the cleaning and flafien hey (you'll only get that if you know Prof. Frink from the Simpsons XD).

She then laterwas in her bath robe and started watching TV, having some chocolate, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"(opens door)….O.O….GO AWAY!!" she said igniting her claws.

"I KNOW I KNOW, but I needed to put this on Silver's desk!" I said cowering.

She looked at it and allowed me in.

"Fine…JUST……DON'T…..TOUCH ANYTHING!!" she said.

"Oh come on, Blaze I've been to your house before, remember when I watched Flame AND Nightfall, Blaze (the fox), Shade, here also." I remarked.

"I guess so, but don't break anything!" she retorted back.

"I won't….(CRASH)…..that was just your glass vase of flowers, I'll get it….(SMASH) that was just your video cabinet….I'll fix it….(KABOOOOM!!)……I just set off a grenade in your toilet, no worries." I was saying destroying all (not on purpose just clumsy) in my path.

"Ok…..but when you come down, I'm gonna smack you silly." she said for all the damage, I've done.

"…Fine….." I called back.

After she merciless slapped me to, the point where I needed a ambulance...she slipped into something "comfortable", and waited for her sweetie to come (;D).

"You know…this day was alright……." She said right before her husband, entered their courters dressed as a pirate (for the sexual stuff, not coming home from the circus XD).

THE END!! (I was not hurting during the making of this story….except when I stubbed my toe on the desk T.T).

**LOL, I enjoyed this fic, and I hope you did too :). This is gonna be the start of a mini-series, of what the others (not me) do when they can't hang out with us, or when they have alone time. I also know what your thinking "Where is "The Babying prt.3"??" well I'm still working on it, so be careful...and soon...I'll introduce MY fancharacter (evily laughs).**


	9. The Babying prt 3

…..I decided to feed Knuckles first, cause' he seemed hungry.

"(dips spoon in green baby food)…Look out, here comes Chaos 0, ready to destroy the world!!" I said dancing the spoon in his infant face.

"…That not Chawos" pouted the little echidna.

"..It is he…uhhhhhhh….upgraded top Earth instead of Water!!" I stated.

"FUCKING CHAWOS!!" he said and ate the spoon, and had like 4 more spoon fulls of Chaos 0, until….

"(flashes in) Chaos goes Boom!!" said Sonic slapping the spoon outta my hand and pegging Espio in the head with it.

"O.O….WHAT WAS THAT!!" said Espio angry, cause he was interrupted from his vacuuming.

"….You got hit with some of Chaos 0…." I said wiping the food off of him.

"O.O…Chaos…IS ALIVE!!" he spazzed.

"o.o…..No…….That is what I called the baby food, to get Knuckles to eat it." I said.

"Oh……ok, good" said the chameleon.

"Ok…your turn Shadow" I said standing in front of the Ultimate Baby Life Form.

"Humph" he went.

"Shadow….you know Maria will be happy if you get big and strong from eating this baby food." I was saying.

"O.O…MAWAI!! (Maria)" he said as he ate the whole jar.

"Good…..I'll get the rest……." I said.

Meanwhile…unknown to Espio and me….Tails has strolled off somewhere.

"Ok Shade your turn, to be feed" I said to Shadow's son.

"…..BOOM!!..." he yelled firing a Chaos Spear at the window, breaking it.

"O.O…..ok…let's not hit me, shall we?" I asked kindly.

Shade just started babbling and not cooperating.

"Hmmmmmm….what do teenage boys like……." I pondered.

"Shade, if you eat this, some hot cheerleaders will go swimming with you." I said.

"…YES!!" he said and ate, like 8 spoon fulls.

"…wheres dada??" asked Blaze, cutely tugging at my pant leg.

"Blaze, he's right….O.O…..Espio….where's Tails!!" I asked starting panic.

"He's…O.O…oh crap." stated the reptile.

"(picks up Ryan and Blaze) Let's go find your brother/father!!" I said, knowing they would know where he went.

They both smiled, and we went to Tails's lab, probably his curiosity got the better of him.

"….Tails if you can hear me…babble, ok?" I asked.

In the corner we heard a faint "Bababababababa", and went to the noise.

Then there came a flash, and there stood a normal aged Tails.

"TAILS!!, You fixed yourself!" I said holding his family in my grasp.

"Yeah, Tooth, I still had an IQ of 500" he said…then saw his brother and son.

"ZOMG, THERE SO CUTE!!" he said huggling them both then he handed me Ryan.

"….I'm gonna keep Blaze like this, I missed him as a baby" said Tails, nuzzling his infant who quickly fell asleep in his arms (awwwww).

"Tails….can you do me a favor?" I asked still holding Ryan, who then Tails shot with the upgraded Age-O-Ray.

I fell to the ground due to Ryan's weight.

"O.O…...Sorry Tooth." He said, getting off me.

"It's ok…….I don't need a spine….." I said getting up with various bone cracking noises (XD).

"So Tooth, what do you want me to do, for you?" he asked, still cuddling his cub (love that word).

"I want you to turn everyone back to normal, but keep Flame, and Silver, and Blaze, and Twilight and Nightfall as babies as a bit." I asked.

"O.o….ok…sure, but what are you gonna, do?" He asked (as if he didn't know).

"…You'll see :3" I said.

I first took Twilight into his room, and started to play with him (cause he is my big bro, so there).

I tickled him, and he laughed cutely, and I just did a whole bunch of things you do with a baby (sorry for skipping the fluff on this one, I kinda don't remember what we did, besides tickling.).

I then let Tails turn him back to normal….he then looked at me (cause' he knew what I just did with him), and he hugged me ().

"Hey, Big Bro……you got a surprise in your room…." I said.

"Huh?..." he asked, then he walked to his door, and words could not express his happiness, he quickly ran over and glomped/choke hugged me and ran in the room…to play with his baby son. (In the story where Nightfall was created…Twilight found him in a orphanage…his long lost son…so he never had him as a baby…only a kid…..go read that story…..Ultimate Sonic Fan 1, made it.).

Now entering Twilight's POV……Loading…….Loading……

He couldn't believe his eyes, the first thing he did was hug his, new baby boy……and then tickled him to he was about to cry.

He tossed his little furry cub into the air and back…as if he was some kind off ball.

His, son was then on his belly on the floor, which he then placed his chin on his back and purred, making his son giggle, cause it felt good. Twilight then decided (two hours later) to turn his son back to normal (See, Nightfall is a badass, and he would get mad/embarrassed about this, MOST DEFINTLEY).

"(gets zapped to normal)……Dad……..I know you just played with me and…..(sighs)….I'm ok with it……you can play with me…..(sighs)….whenever you feel like it." stated his son.

"O.O (immediately faints)" Twilight obviously fainted from that answer.

I then ran in with Silver (I always wanted play with Silver as a baby :)).

I threw him in the air, and he quickly started flying around me going "FLY FLY!!", I then quickly snatched him and said "HA!!, What are you gonna do now, hero of the future!!". He flew us into the roof, and I smashed my haed on the ceiling with him landing on my chest. "whoa, Whoa, WHOA!!" he said. I then decided he needed to be punished.

I then quickly tickled him and gave him rasberries, and was laughing all the way.

After he got zapped, he said this:

"O.O…Tooth…that was……" he ended it right there.

I immediately blushed, forgetting that they would remember what happens.

"FUNNY XD!!" he finished and walked of laughing and went to play with baby Flame (I kept' him as a baby for him and Blaze to play with when I was done with them).

I then picked up Blaze (the cat) and walked into the room, unknowingly leaving the door open.

She was making a face that looked like she was gonna throw a tantrum.

"Now Blaze…..I know you don't like me that much….but I just wanted to see if I could make you laugh……" I said in a calm way.

She obviously thought I was gonna tickle her (that's sudden death right there, baby or not O.O) or tell some bad jokes….she was wrong.

I slammed my head on the wall "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Pfffttt.." she went…ready to giggle.

I then stomped my foot and tripped myself "OW MY FEET!!"

She was then giggling.

I then stepped on a rake and made the pole slam my face.

She was then laughing.

I then slammed my head in a car door and shoved my face through the window.

She was cracking up.

I then started spinning around like in Mortal Kombat…"Finish Him" I said…..I then punched my self in the privates 5 unbearably painful times….then finished myself off with a uppercut to the jaw…."Blaze Wins……Fatality".

She was red in the face and cry laughing.

Everyone else was also dying on the ground over my pain (even Shadow), then someone accidently clicked the button and she got turned to normal…she then stood over me.

"Hahahahahahahaha…that was good Tooth" she then walked away top her husband and joined him in playing with baby Flame.

"Tails….get me a ice-pack….and some pain-killers….and a ambulance." I said then fainted.

And then they all watched TV, (after everyone got turned back to normal) THE END.

**Phewwwwww...finally got this outta the way. Awwwwwww..this was cute :3. And now we know what makes Blaze go into laugh spasms...my pain :D. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I did...and a certain someone will (hint hint, USF1, hint.)**


	10. Storm Of Fluff

Lightning clapped through the sky, lighting up the dark night.

A very frightened young fox, was weeping, under his blankets.

"ehhh….ohh,…..DADDY!!!!" yelled the young Blaze, when thunder clapped.

Tails then rushed in.

"(hugging) It's ok little buddy, I'm here" Tails said, hugging his scared cub.

"Da-daddy…its so scary, and noisy." The small fox whimpered, nuzzling his father.

"Its just lightning, it can't hurt you…unless you were 20 feet in the air, and holding a long metal pole." he stated.

"Hehehehehe..thats something Uncle Tooth would do." Blaze chuckled.

"He already did that before." Tails said, with a sigh.

They then both chuckled (I thought I'd get super-powers, all right? XD).

Lightning then snapped through the sky, causing Tails to slightly jump, and Blaze cling to his father's torso.

"Uhhhhh….its ok buddy" Tails said with some fear in his voice.

"Daddy, I'm so scared of that noise, why does it have to be so loud!" he said, muffled by Tails' chest fur.

"Uhhhhh…I dunno…just is" Tails stuttered (usually able to explain, but afraid).

"Daddy….are you afraid, like me?" his son asked (when younger, Tails was afraid of lighting storms, and still is :P).

"NO…no…just hate seeing you like this….." he tried to explain.

His son just smiled on the inside, knowing his father is also afraid.

More larger bursts of lightning crashed through the night sky.

"Uhmmmm…why don't we call Uncle Ryan, see if he wants to chill with us!" Tails said, un-calm like.

"..I guess so" Blaze answered.

(On Phone)

"Hey Bro" Tails said.

"Oh hey little bro, why are you calling me?" asked Ryan.

"Oh no reason….(thunder snaps) O.O, GET OVER HERE!!!" Tails shrieked into the phone.

"O.o….I guess so..(flash back, from their childhood, kicks in)…sure bro…I'll come over." Ryan said, softly.

By the time Ryan came over, Tails had successfully put Blaze to sleep.

"Hey little bro" Ryan said, hanging his coat on the door.

"Hi big bro…Mina is out, and Blaze is asleep….so just us." Tails said, sheepishly.

Ryan just smiled, knowing what's going to happen.

"Its ok, lets just chat on the couch." Ryan said patting the seat next to him, on the couch.

Tails calmly walked over, then lighting boomed from the heavens above, and Tails actually yipped loudly and leaped into his brother's arms.

"Heh…I thought you got over this fear of lightning?" Ryan asked, cuddling Tails, and rocking back and forth.

Tails was just nuzzling his bro and whimpering, due to him holding it in around Blaze.

Ryan was just nuzzling and hugging and licking his bro's head, and all the while, rocking back and forth.

"Heh….this is kinda awkward, I think I want you to (thunder) HUG ME!!!" Tails said, squeezing his brother.

"Awwwwww bro!" Ryan said hugging his brother tighter.

Then suddenly then thunder and lightning had stopped.

And Mina walked in to see her husband asleep in his brother's arms.

"I'll you have him for the rest of the night" Mina said with a wink to Ryan.

Who then nodded with a smile, then lulled into sleep.  
**Awwww, thats cute how Tails still needs his big brother, during a storm :3. Another fluff request made by Ultimate Sonic Fan 1, yes I haven't forgotten this story...that holds many other stories, within itself. You shoulda heard the threat he made, if I didn't write this O.O**


End file.
